The present invention relates to a pet toy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet toy that includes a hollow cylindrically-shaped body portion, a hollow first collar convex arcuate shaped portions integrally formed at a first end to each end of the hollow cylindrically-shaped body portion, a hollow second collar concave arcuate shaped portion integrally formed at a first end to a second end of each hollow first collar convex arcuate shaped portion, and a hollow end cap hemispherical shaped portion integrally formed to each second end of each hollow second collar convex arcuate shaped portion.
Pet owners have previously used several varieties of toys for entertainment and pet training. In particular, owners of dogs and cats have used pet toys for entertainment and training. Balls have been used for throwing and retrieving. A variety of actual and simulated bones have also been used as retrieving toys for pets. However, these and other pet toys have not provided a high degree of visual activity which accentuates the attractiveness of the toy to the pet.
There is also a continuing need for pet toys which provide a higher level of pet interest. This is particularly true for pet trainers interested in developing greater pet skills and intelligence in a shorter time frame. Many prior art pet toys prove interesting for only limited periods of time and thus do not maintain interest and limit the effectiveness of the toy as an educational and skills training tool.
Numerous innovations for pet toys have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a pet toy that includes a hollow cylindrically-shaped body portion, a hollow first collar convex arcuate shaped portions integrally formed at a first end to each end of the hollow cylindrically-shaped body portion, a hollow second collar concave arcuate shaped portion integrally formed at a first end to a second end of each hollow first collar convex arcuate shaped portion, and a hollow end cap hemispherical shaped portion integrally formed to each second end of each hollow second collar convex arcuate shaped portion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,856 to Gordon teaches an animal toy that includes a tube, releasably closed at both ends, closing means placed under tension by a spring located in the tube, and a material disposed in the interior.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,559 to Borell teaches a pet toy and training apparatus that includes a ball portion, a tail hold connected to the ball portion, and a flexible tail secured to the tail hold.
Finally, still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,771 to Axelrod teaches a chew toy for pets which is made from a molded synthetic thermoplastic and has animal dispersed therein.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pet toys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.